vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man (Classic)
Summary Mega Man, known as Rockman (ロックマン Rokkuman, from the phrase "Rock 'n Roll") in Japan, also known as Mega or Rock in his original form, is the title character of what has been referred to as the "Classic" Mega Man series developed by Capcom since 1987. Power and Stats Tier: Low 5-B | 5-B Name: 'Mega Man '''Origin: 'Mega Man '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: A.I. age is 10, physical age is unknown Classification: Robot Master DLN-001 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absolute Zero Ice, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, Resistance to EMPs, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Said fire is hotter than the Earth's core), Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Strength Augmentation, Transmutation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Magnetism Manipulation, Omnidirectional Shields, Space-Time Manipulation, Can merge with his mechanical dog Rush in a variety of ways, Meteor Summoning, Can breathe underwater Attack Potency: Small Planet level+ (On par with Sunstar, Duo and Evil Energy, his Dual Mega Buster Blast killed Ra Moon) | Planet level (Killed Sunstar, who should be superior to Wily's satellite lasers) Speed: Massively FTL (Dodged attacks from Duo's Meteor Form and navigated Space Rush Across the asteroid belt. Outran Quick Man's beams of light and escaped from Galaxy Man and Saturn's black holes) with Massively FTL+ Teleportation Speed (Same speed as Proto Man's teleporter, which went from Earth to Pluto nearly instantly) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted a large fortress with difficulty) Striking Strength: Class XJ | Class XJ Durability: Small Planet level+ (Tanked blasts from Wily's #8 machine that injured Duo, tanked hits from Sunstar) | Planet level (Tanked hits from Sunstar) Stamina: Essentially limitless due to being a Robot Master Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with certain weapons. | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles (His beam could reach this far against Sunstar). Standard Equipment: Mega Buster, Rush, Beat, Robot Master copied weapons Intelligence: Although he is programmed to act like a child, Mega Man is an extremely skilled combatant who has faced off against entire armies of robots single-handedly even though he was initially designed as a mere helper robot. He is able to instantly analyze and master any Special Weapon he acquires and has navigated through Wily's series of death traps and puzzles to foil him time and again, even defeating advanced robots designed to conquer other planets. However, he is rather gullible and naive at times due to his natural programming, having been fooled by Wily's robotic duplicate of Dr. Light, a ruse that Proto Man saw through in an instant. Weaknesses: Is powered by sunlight, so spending large amounts of time underground without an alternate source of power can be dangerous, naive, limited ammo for copied weapons, the Dual Mega Buster Blast can leave him exhausted Key: Canon | Composite Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Copy Vision: Mega Man generates a holographic copy of himself to draw enemy fire and act as a distraction. It can even fire actual buster shots to look more convincing. * Time Slow/Time Stopper/Flash Stopper/Centaur Flash: Over the course of his adventures, Mega Man has copied various weapons that allow him to slow down or stop time in his vicinity, working instantly to freeze virtually everything in sight upon activation. In addition, various other media show that he's able to control the effective area of the ability to a single target if desired. * Black Hole/Black Hole Bomb: Mega Man generates a black hole which sucks in enemies and their attacks. He can also reverse the gravitational pull to send out everything it sucked in as high-speed projectiles. * Concrete Shot: Mega Man fires a glob of a special liquid that converts anything it covers into a block of concrete that he can destroy simply by jumping on it, leaving no trace of the original target. * Ice Slasher/Ice Wave/Freeze Cracker/Chill Spike/Blizzard Attack: Mega Man has copied numerous ice-based weapons in the past which approach or reach absolute zero to flash freeze targets and destroy them at the atomic level. * Metal Blade: Mega Man creates and throws a buzzsaw made of Ceratanium that can cut through most materials with complete and utter ease. Others: Notable Victories: Kaguya Otsutsuki (Naruto) Kaguya's profile (Speed was Equalized and Time Stopping was banned) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 5